J'abandonne
by Imagie
Summary: Petit moment dans la tête de Shikamaru alors qu'il abandonne penant le combat contre Temari lors de l'examen Chunin.


**« J'abandonne! »**

Shikamaru leva une nouvelle fois la tête, une nouvelle fois vers le nuages. Il la tenait. Enfin. Autour, il sentait presque les respirations retenues de tous les spectateurs. Personne n'aurai parié sur lui, face à Temari. Personne. Pourtant, il l'avait eu. Elle était là, juste devant, prise au piège par son ombre.

Elle tremblait. Ce fut la première chose que nota Shikamaru en s'approchant. Temari tremblait comme une feuille. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait à se maitriser, mais en vain. Ses épaules s'agitaient en soubresauts continus. Le soir tombait lentement derrière lui, les ombres s'allongeaient sur le sol. Les ombres étaient sa principale source de réussite. Et celle de Temari tremblait.

Il fit un pas, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il l'avait privée de tout libre arbitre. Il la regarda un moment et elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle était fière. Il avait pensé tellement longtemps au coup suivant... Il était sûr que cela allait lui faire de la peine. Elle ne serait pas promue au rang supérieur. Il tourna la tête vers les tribunes, vers un garçon en particulier. Gaara du désert. En écoutant leurs conversations, il avait compris que Temari était sa sœur. Il la plaignait sincèrement.

Le regard de Shikamaru revint sur la jeune fille. Il fit un autre pas en avant. Bientôt ils seraient face à face. C'était si simple... Lancer un kunai, un seul. Il avait vérifié, elle n'en portait pas à l'endroit où lui en avait un. Elle ne pourrait rien lui lancer. Il viserait avec le mauvais coté du kunai, uniquement pour l'assommer. Et il la relâcherait un seconde, juste une, avant l'impact, pour avoir le temps lui d'esquiver. Elle serait inconsciente, n'aurait pas trop mal, et il aurait gagné. Facile.

Les couettes blondes de Temari étaient balancées par le vent, d'un coté puis de l'autre. La dernière fois que Shikamaru avait dû vaincre une fille, il y avait un mois de cela, elle était morte de peur, et même s'il ne l'avait pas réellement blessée, il s'en était voulu. Mais Temari, bien que tremblotante, était calme. Elle avançait au même rythme que lui. Si elle avait peur, cela ne se voyait en aucune façon.

Shakamaru était impressionné. Il l'avait regardé descendre dans l'arène, tout à l'heure. Elle avait sauté. Il n'avait pas autant de volonté, lui. Il s'en fichait, de gagner ou de perdre ce combat. Il n'avait pas envie de le remporter. Rien n'avait jamais su allumer un lumière semblable à celle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille chez lui. Sauf peut-être le ciel et ses nuages, mais c'était autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Au loin, Naruto cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à un encouragement. Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Un autre pas. Elle ne pleurerait certainement pas, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit. La jeune fille s'était battue vaillamment, avec toute sa fougue. Elle avait contourné plusieurs de ses attaques. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon ninja, il ne devait sa réussite qu'à la manipulation d'ombre dont il faisait usage la plupart du temps. Il ne connaissait presque aucune autre techniques.

Certes, il était un fin stratège. Il s'en sortait bien. Mais méritait-il le titre chuunin? Pas autant qu'elle, il en était sûr. Shikamaru se considérait comme un mauvais ninja. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être ninja, il avait commencé ces études à l'académie uniquement parce que ça aurait pu être intéressant. Mais rien de piquait sa curiosité. A par cette jeune fille vers laquelle il avançait, et qui avançait vers lui.

Ils étaient face à face, désormais. Sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse, il sentit sous ses doigts le fin kunai qu'il devait envoyer. Il fallait le faire.

Pourquoi, au fond? Il n'était pas obligé, rien ne le forçait à envoyer ce poignard. Son maitre râlerai certainement, mais il était déjà parvenu ici. Et même s'il ne gagnait pas, il était vainqueur du match. Il n'avait rien à ses reprocher. Et les autres combats à venir seraient plus difficiles encore que celui-ci, qui l'avait presque vidé. Et Temari était jolie dans la lumière, les dents serrées, impatiente de savoir comment elle allait perdre.

Il leva le bras, lentement. Prit une inspiration profonde. D'un coups, il eut envie de la forcer à avancer d'avantage, à venir contre lui, il avait envie de l'embrasser, uniquement parce qu'il venait d'abandonner, ou était sur le point de le faire. Il savait que s'il voulait qu'elle s'approche encore, il pouvait le faire. Cette technique des ombres était conçue pour cela. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit le bouche et déclara, d'un vois forte et assurée, qu'il abandonnait.

Le regard de Temari... Il se promit de s'en souvenir tout sa vie. Un mélange de soulagement, de gratitude et d'une autre émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser. Elle avait gagné. Elle était heureuse. Il la libéra de son ombre. Ils étaient tellement proche que sur le sol, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai relâchée, leurs ombres se touchaient toujours. Shikamaru pensa furtivement que les ennuis commençaient lorsque Naruto sauta dans l'arène. Temari passa juste à coté de lui et lui glissa un « Merci. » rapide, comme s'il lui écorchait les lèvres. Alors Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, la regardant s'envoler sur son éventail géant dans la lumière du soir qui tombe.


End file.
